Users are increasingly using electronic devices to obtain various types of information. For example, a user wanting to purchase a product can interact with their electronic device to browse an electronic catalogue of products, and to search for different types of products that are being offered in the electronic catalogue through an electronic marketplace. Unless the user knows an exact brand or style of the product that the user wants, however, the user might have to search through hundreds or thousands of different products using various options to locate the product in which the user is interested. In some situations, a user may capture an image of a product and utilize image recognition software to recognize the product represented in the captured image. In this example, however, the item may not be recognized due to, for example, lighting conditions that exist at the time the image is captured, movement of a camera used to capture the image, unique characteristics of the item that make it difficult to recognize, among other such factors. Typically, in response to failing to recognize an item, the user can be provided a message alerting the user to attempt an additional search, such as by capturing a new image of the item, or inputting a text or voice search query. However, this can be time consuming and potentially frustrating for a user, which can result in the user not locating the item and the electronic marketplace not completing a transaction.